Eddie Cochran
1957 1957 Australian tour with Little Richard, Gene Vincent and the Blue Caps, Eddie Cochran, Alis Lesley & Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays October 1, 1957 Crown Theatre, Wollongong, AUS (2 shows. Gene Vincent missed these shows) October 2, 1957 Newcastle Stadium, Newcastle, AUS (2 shows) October 3, 1957 Brisbane Stadium, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows) October 4-5, 1957 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 4th, 3 on the 5th) October 6, 1957 Masonic Hall, Broken Hill, AUS (2 shows) October 7, 1957 Wayville Stadium, Adelaide, AUS October 8-10, 1957 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) October 11-12, 1957 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 11th, 3 on the 12th) Biggest Show of Stars of 1957 Fall Edition Talent: Fats Domino, Chuck Berry, Buddy Holly & Crickets, Everly Brothers, Frankie Lymon, Lavern Baker, Clyde McPhatter, Paul Anka, Eddie Cochrane, Drifters, Buddy Knox, Jimmy Bowen, Paul Williams Orchestra October 15, 1957 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (This tour had been running since September 6th. Starting with today's show and running the remainder of the tour, Eddie Cochrane, Buddy Knox and Jimmy Bowen replaced The Bobbettes, The Spaniels and Johnnie and Joe) October 17, 1957 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA October 18, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA October 19, 1957 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA October 20, 1957 Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA (matinee) October 20, 1957 Auditorium, Oakland, CA (evening) October 22, 1957 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 23, 1957 Georgia Auditorium, Vancouver, BC October 24, 1957 Temple Theater, Tacoma, WA October 25-26, 1957 Orpheum Theater, Seattle, WA October 27, 1957 Coliseum, Spokane, WA October 28, 1957 University of Idaho, Moscow, ID October 29, 1957 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB October 30, 1957 Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, AB October 31, 1957 Exhibition Auditorium, Regina, SK November 1, 1957 Arena Auditorium, Denver, CO (The Diamonds are added to the lineup) November 2, 1957 Forum, Wichita, KS (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) November 3, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO November 4, 1957 Music Hall City Auditorium, Omaha, NE November 5, 1957 Arena Municipal Auditorium, Topeka, KS November 6, 1957 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO November 7, 1957 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 7.30 & 9.45) November 8, 1957 Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN November 9, 1957 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Louisville, KY November 10, 1957 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI (2 shows 2.30 & 8.30) November 11, 1957 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH November 12, 1957 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA November 13, 1957 Warner Theatre, Erie, PA (2 shows 7.00 & 9.15) November 14, 1957 RPI Fieldhouse, Troy, NY November 15, 1957 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA November 16, 1957 State Theater, Hartford, CT November 17, 1957 Forum, Montreal, QC November 18, 1957 Auditorium Arena, Toronto, ON November 19, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Buffalo, NY November 20, 1957 Arena, Philadelphia, PA November 21, 1957 Paramount Theater, Brooklyn, NY November 22, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA November 23, 1957 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC November 24, 1957 Mosque, Richmond, VA 1958 January 19, 1958 Auditorium Theater, Rochester, NY (2 shows 3.30 & 8.30) 1960 The Beat Show tour with Gene Vincent January 24, 1960 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00, with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) January 28, 1960 Gaumont, Coventry, ENG January 29, 1960 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG (2 shows with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) January 30, 1960 Gaumont, Bradford, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.15, with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) January 31, 1960 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 3.00 & 8.15, with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) February 1-6, 1960 Empire, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.25 & 8.40, with Gene Vincent, Dean Webb, The Viscounts, Lance Fortune, Sally Kelly, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond) February 7-12, 1960 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00, with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) February 13, 1960 Granada Woolwich, London, ENG (with Gene Vincent, Vince Eager, The Viscounts, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond)) February 14, 1960 Gaumont, Taunton, ENG (2 shows 5.45 & 8.00, with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) February 18, 1960 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG (2 shows with Gene Vincent) February 20, 1960 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45, with Gene Vincent & Vince Eager) February 21, 1960 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert 1960) February 24, 1960 Globe, Stockton-on-Tees, ENG (2 shows with Gene Vincent, Billy Fury & Vince Eager) February 26, 1960 Gaumont, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.25 & 8.40, with Gene Vincent & Joe Brown) February 29, 1960 Empire, Leeds, ENG 12th/20th and 27th february 1960 : rehearsals for the TV show Boy Meets Girls, with Billy Fury, Jess Conrad, Joe Brown, Adam Faith and Marty Wilde : Gene, Joe Brown, Billy Fury, Eddie Cochran / Eddie, Gene & Marty Wilde (the host of the show) January 16, 1960 ENG (UK TV "Boy Meets Girl") January 23, 1960 ENG (UK TV "Boy Meets Girl") February 20, 1960 ENG (UK TV "Boy Meets Girl" with Gene Vincent, Marty Wilde, Adam Faith, Jess Conrad & Peter Wynne) February 19, 1960 ENG (UK TV "Boy Meets Girl" with Gene Vincent & David Winter. broadcast February 27th) March 1-5, 1960 Empire, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.15, with Gene Vincent, Billy Fury, Joe Brown, Lance Fortune, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond) March 5, 1960 (UK Radio "Saturday Club" with Gene Vincent) March 7-12, 1960 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.30, with Gene Vincent, Billy Fury, Joe Brown, Georgie Fame, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond) March 14-19, 1960 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.30, with Gene Vincent, Billy Fury, Joe Brown, Georgie Fame, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond) March 21-26, 1960 Empire, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows each night 6.15 & 8.30, with Gene Vincent, Billy Fury, Joe Brown, Georgie Fame, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond) March 28-April 2, 1960 Hippodrome, Manchester, ENG (2 shows each night 6.20 & 8.30, with Gene Vincent, Billy Fury, Joe Brown, Georgie Fame, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond. Gene Vincent collapsed on stage on the 29th and was replaced on the 30th by Peter Wynne) April 4-9, 1960 Finsbury Park Empire, London, ENG (2 shows 6.25 & 8.40, with Gene Vincent, Dean Webb, Peter Wynne, Georgie Fame, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond) April 11-14 & 16, 1960 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.30, with Gene Vincent, Dean Webb, Peter Wynne, Georgie Fame, The Tony Sheridan Trio & (compere) Billy Raymond. After the show a taxi taking Eddie & Gene Vincent back to London for flights from Heathrow airport the following day, had an accident, causing the death of Eddie, and injuring both Eddie's fiancée Sharon Sheeley and Gene) April, 27, 1960 Paris, FRA (cancelled) April, 30, 1960 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (Jerry Keller, replaces Eddie) May 1, 1960 Lewisham Gaumont, London, ENG May 3, 1960 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG